Story:Star Trek: Conflict/The Cross
Faith once again comes into question when Edward Shield, alone and in Federation territory, gets the aid of a Federation captain to locate a religious relic that could be used as a weapon of war. Summary Chapter One Tristan Marshal, forty-one years old and still as strong as he was in his late-twenties, enjoys a relaxing break from his duties on the on the planet Marxus, the largest non-Earth city in the Federation. But he is anything but relaxed. His friend, Fredrick Drake, tells him he should relax, since this is what the planet, and the bar in the city on this planet - which they are in, is for. Marshal, however, says that the information he was given was EXTREMELY vital and that this meeting is essential. Just then, he spots his man. Edward Shield has been on the run ever since he disrupted the apparent "transmigration of races into the The Higher Plain". Cut off from his ship, he needs to leave Federation space in order to rendezvous with the ''Enterprise''-C. While trying to book passage off Marxus, he discovered an old piece of pottery from a planet some twenty light years from Earth that described in detail an ancient story of Earth lore. And now he's found the right man to listen to his story. Chapter Two Tristan and Fredrick sit down at the table where Shield is casually resting. After introductions are made, Shield presents to them the fragment of pottery. Marshal asks Shield if this is accurate, which Shield says that it is very much so. This piece of pottery might actually show the way to a legendary object of great power. :The Spear of Destiny Shield and Marshal explain to Drake about the story of the Spear that pierced the side of Christ, which was said to make one invincible. Drake is at first not amused by this, but Shield says that this potsherd is the key that leads to the single-greatest archaeological find in the history of the human race: something that will lead to the discovery of an artifact that will undeniably prove, once and for all, that Christ did in fact exist. Shield suggests that they find a freighter taking them near the planet in question so that they could begin their quest for the Spear. Drake says that they should take the ''Templar'', since it would be much easier and faster that way. But Shield states that his current status with the Federation would raise unwanted questions if he were to suddenly appear on a Federation starship going out of its way to a planet of no tactical significance. He tells them that he will book passage on a passenger liner heading out in that area, and even tells them what time and at which docking bay they will meet. The next morning, when Shield goes to meet them, he is shocked to find the docking bay full of Starfleet officers, all from the , with Jean-Luc Picard waiting for him. Chapter Three Marshal and Drake appear. Drake says that he called Picard and the Enterprise-E, saying that their mission would be much easier if they had the best ship in Starfleet, especially when Marshal states that he believes the Ultari may have gotten wind of their little quest. Even though Picard tells Shield that he - Picard - is an open-minded person who would love to go on an archaeological expedition in search of the truth, Shield feels that Picard is not being entirely honest. Reluctantly, Shield agrees to this arrangement. Their first stop is the remote planet in question, somewhere near the Alpha and Gamma Quadrant border. Here they find an ancient temple whose markings resemble those on the tablet. They take holographic scans of the markings and, after some difficulty interpreting it, a short history of the Spear is unearthed. The Spear of Destiny was an Earth weapon that visiting aliens took after the Crucifixion and worshiped as a divine artifact. Over the years, they began implanting their natural energies into the Spear until it truly did become a weapon of great power, granting invincibility. Wars were fought over the weapon until that race was almost utterly wiped out. The last member of that race then took the Spear and hid it in a nearby star system completely shrouded by a nebula, adamant that no one should possess this weapon and its awful power. Shield, Marshal and Drake then ask to find the planet within the nebula. Picard agrees, and the Enterprise enters the aforementioned nebula. Within is the planet where they discover a shrine that is emanating strong energy readings: the power of the Spear. Picard, Marshal, Drake and Shield agree to beam down and discover this monumentally significant relic together. But only three of them materialize on the planet. Back on the transporter pad, Shield was beamed into a prison cell. From what he can gather from the first officer, Picard secretly ordered Shield to be removed from the party and imprisoned for his "actions" against the Federation and to be incarcerated here until he can be taken back to Earth to be executed. Chapter Four On the planet proper, Tristan, Drake and Picard find the Spear of Destiny. But as Tristan is about to take it, a phaser is placed at his head and he is ordered to destroy the Spear. Turning, he sees that it is Drake. Drake says that the Federation and Earth were united in the belief that God does not exist, and proving that He does would rend the Federation irrevocably. As a loyal son of the Federation, Drake says that it is his duty to oppose everything that would threaten the peace established by the Federation, even if he had to spit in Christ's face himself. Tristan looks to Picard for help, but gets only disappointment. Picard tells Marshal that they destroyed the ruined temple on the last planet, and that this shrine and the Spear are the last bits of evidence. Meanwhile, Shield has escaped from his incarceration. His escape is not noticed, since the Enterprise has gone to red alert. Two Ultari vessels have entered orbit near the planet. With no way of leaving, he decides to make a deal with the Ultari: after knocking out the Bridge crew, he contacts them. After gaining their promise that he may have the Spear if he helps them get on to the planet, Shield allows them to beam on to the ''Enterprise''. As soon as he does this, he realizes that he's been played: the Ultari kill whoever get in their way and have taken him prisoner. With no other alternative, Shield opts to play the hand he's been given until an opportunity presents itself. Chapter Five On the planet, Shield and the Ultari beam down. The Ultari order Picard, Drake and Marshal to give them the Spear. Picard cites this as an example of Shield's traitorous behavior in siding with an enemy of the Federation and orders Tristan to destroy the Spear. An Ultari shoots at Picard, but misses. Drake then leaps upon them and begins fighting them off while Picard covers him with phaser-fire. Meanwhile, Tristan has made up his own mind: he will take the Spear to hide it. But once his fingers touch the weapon, he receives a vision, during which he witnesses the entire bloody history of the Spear of Destiny. Seeing it as more of a threat, he vaporizes it with his phaser. Angry that Marshal has blindly destroyed physical proof to the existence of God, Shield attacks him. While they fight hand-to-hand, Drake and Picard have finished off the Ultari. Picard then fires on Shield while he is in battle, but Tristan Marshal sees this and jumps in the way of the blast, taking it full-on. At the same time, apparently thinking the same thing, Drake had also shot at Shield, but his shot also struck Marshal. Thrown back by the blow, his fall breaks Shield's knee and sends him backwards off a cliff. Picard calls for Dr. Crusher to beam down and a security team as well. She revives Tristan, who received nothing more than severe stun-burn from the phaser-blasts. Being a good-sport, he pulls Edward Shield off the cliff (upon which he has been hanging for some time now) and back on to the ledge. But the reception for Edward Shield is not good, since, despite what they've been through, Dr. Crusher refuses to repair his leg in addition to the fact that Picard is placing him under arrest and sending him back to Earth, as was the original plan. He does not struggle, but promises them that he'll be out soon. Picard and Drake laugh it off before asking for a beam-up before leveling the shrine with phaser-fire. On Ten-Forward, Picard and Marshal are watching the "fireworks", during which Picard and Marshal have a long discussion. During which, Picard tells Marshal that he's proud of the personal sacrifice he made for the greater good of the Federation. However, Picard asks why, after searching for it, he destroyed the Spear. Tristan then says that its because it was a tool used by the men who persecute and murder in the name of Christianity (whom he makes perfectly clear that they are the ones responsible for the evil name given to Christianity), and keeping it alive would only hurt Christianity more than help it. He then sighs, takes another drink, and comments on how he can't wait to get back to the . Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers